


Two Great Mistakes

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: Can you please do an AU where the reader is finds out their pregnant with lots of fluff and cute Bucky moments! PLUS CUTE BELLY MOMENTS please!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Two Great Mistakes

The white and pink plastic stick rested in my hand as the two stripes pointed vertically. “Crap” I mumble as panic and anxiety lingers at the back of my throat like a bad aftertaste.

Tears well up in my eyes and threaten to fall. I breathe slowly and chuck away the packaging and test underneath the layers of unhygienic rubbish in the bin so no one will know. “Of course they will know, you are growing a goddamn baby inside you, they’ll know” I say quietly to myself. 

I wipe my eyes of any residue and wet my red face before stepping out into the world with life-changing news they could never know. I give it about three months before I can leave, I say in my mind.

My hands have started to shake slightly as Bucky comes into my vision. I take a deep breath and put on the world’s best fake smile. He didn’t look so pleased in fact he looked just the bearer of bad news. 

“Hey Bucky” I say, sounding as happy as I would have been before everything happened. “Haven’t seen you in two weeks. How was the mission?” I asked, sounding intrigued but I just wanted to know why he left in the middle of the night without telling me he was going on a life or death mission. 

“Yeah Steve, the others and I went on the mission to take down a Hydra base” He says casually like he didn’t blindside me and leave me behind all alone. “Without me?” I ask with a small and awkward laugh. “You were asleep” He says with a clenched jaw. “I wonder why” I say sarcastically.

“Anyway” I say before he has a go at me. “I’m going to be blunt. We weren’t drunk and we both know it, our friendship is down the drain and now I have about three months left here before I have to leave. Oh and no more missions for me!” I scream into the air as I turn away from him and leave him there.

I hear stomping from behind and a strong arm grasp my upper arm, turn me around and slam me hard back into the wall. His face close to mine, looking pissed off. His metal arm holding me back from leaving.

I kept trying to shove him, push him or smack him but he was determined to keep me there without saying anything. I stopped my mini tantrum and sighed, looking down at the floor behind him. 

“Are you done?” He said calmly but his pissed off demeanor still stuck.

“Yes” I mumbled. “Good. Because our friendship isn’t down the drain and your right, we weren’t drunk” He said, letting me go and standing back, thinking to himself. 

“Oh yeah no I’m not doing casual” I say in disbelief. “That’s not what I mean” He mumbles so quietly I almost don’t heard him. The space between us widening and starts to stiffen. “I’ll just go” He says in defeat he looked so saddened with himself while he walked away.

A waterfalls worth of tears exploded down my face. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until Steve shook me from my daze. 

“Y/N?” He called to me. His voice was echoed throughout my head. I turn and look up to his worried face and the others behind him, sharing the same expression.

“I’m pregnant” I whisper loud enough for them to hear. I felt ashamed, dishonor and lonely. I turned back around to run back to my room. But before my head could catch up with my body I slammed into a tall and solid object. I look up and it’s him.

The tears get so bad it blurs my vision beyond belief. I try to push away but I am weak and he is strong. My breathing is ragged and all over the place. I push and shove, bite and kick to get away but his metal arm wouldn’t loose grip. “No” I suddenly say and stop moving. “Let me go” I say in shame, knowing full well everyone knew. “No” He says calmly. 

“Let me go” I spit through gritted teeth. My shame turning into anger. “This is your fault. You got me knocked up and left me all alone. I can’t be here. I can’t look at you” I say before thinking, my gaze still deadlocked on the floor. “Leave” He demands, so I start to move but he restrains me.

Footsteps from behind me starts squeaking against the marble floor, leaving. He was talking to them, the team.

When the sounded faded away he used his human hand to lift my chin up to look at him. I obeyed. “Your pregnant?” He says coolly. I nod, my eyesight clearing up. He slams his lips onto mine.

We kissed passionately before he pulled away and then more. Every time our lips reconnected, the more I faded into him and his grip loosened and wrapped around me.

We broke away to breathe. His flesh hand travels down to my stomach and rubs it slightly, even though there isn’t a bump yet. His smile lights up the dark hallway. “I can’t wait” 

———————–

_**6 Months later** _

“Bucky!” I scream out to him from the lounge. He runs in, his game face on. “What’s wrong?” He asked, looking panicked. “The baby is kicking!” I say in excitement. His hands land on the gigantic bump of the twins. “Oh I can feel both of them” He says amazed.

I giggle and he meets me for a lengthy kiss. “God I love you” He mumbles against my lips. “I love you too” I smile and we kiss again.

“I’m still not telling you” I say cheekily. His face goes all grumpy again. “Why not?” He questions. “Because I want it to be a surprise” I whine at him. “Let me guess. Boy and girl?” “Not telling” I say with authority.

“Two boys?” He asks again. “Nope you can ask all you want, I’m not saying anything” He raised his hands up “I might have to tickle it out of you” He says and looks at me like prey. “Two girls?” He asks for the billionth time. 

I smiled a bit more before I could stop myself. “I knew it” He yells into the air. He runs down the hall to the offices yelling “Two girls!” Before I could stop him.


End file.
